Taken
by animallover41097
Summary: The team wakes up to find some of it's member missing and a new guy with a green hood and arrows attacking them.


My target this time is Travis Wilder a notorious arms dealer. Now that the Glades has been destroyed illegal arms deals have increased. Felicity has tracked him down to an abandon warehouse that's been having high-energy spikes for the past week. He will get his chance today to turn himself in but that's all he gets.

* * *

"Oliver you have two guards coming up on your left," said Felicity over the comm. Replying with a barely audible grunt he notched two arrows at once, released and hit both the guards in their shoulders, disabling them.

"I'm in," he grunted into his comm.

"Good," replied Felicity" and you better hurry because there's a large energy spike going on now." Oliver ran onto the roof of the warehouse and climbed through an open window in the center of the building. There was one wall that separated the space in two rooms. On one side there was a blinding light that blocked out the scene from view. The other room contained his target but this was not what he was expecting. A woman with black hair and a striped cat mask was holding Travis Wilder at sai point. What ever she was getting from him must have been completed because not a second later she pulled a flash drive out of the computer they were working on and backed out the door. "Felicity I'm going to need you to cut the power in 60 seconds, I'm not going to a fight blind."

"What ever you say, power cut in 60." Oliver fired a warning shot at the desk Travis was sitting at making him jump and back up against the wall and slid down putting his hands up.

"Travis Wilder you have failed this city. You have one day to turn your self into the police and right your wrongs or you'll go out with an arrow through you skull." The Hood announced and releasing another arrow that sliced through Travis' hand pinning it to the wall in which he fainted from shock.

"Power Cut." instantaneously an explosion blew up the separating, wall, surprised Oliver quickly turned and notched an arrow. Aiming at the dust he waited to find a figure to focus on, but instead there was what felt like a gust of wind that cleared the air.

Two people, no teen emerged from behind the wall, as Oliver saw them he lowered his bow but only slightly. The first was extremely large with muscles on top of muscles and raven black hair. He wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a red shield and an S inside. The other teen was dark-skinned with striking light hair and eel tattoos coming down and around his arms. He wore a skintight suit that had a red sleeveless top with blue paints, and it appeared as though he was wearing a black backpack that had twin silver poles sticking out. But the oddest features were located on his toes and fingers, which looked webbed, and on his neck there were slits almost like gills. In a confident and commanding voice he addressed the Hood. "Stand down and you shall remain unharmed."

"Not going to happen."

"Then you leave us with no choice." Both of his hands went to his back grabbing the two protruding silver sticks. As he whipped them around his shoulders the eel tattoos surrounding his arms glowed an unnaturally bright blue. The sticks glowed to match his arms and at the tips the light continued, building upon itself until it came to a point, forming a blade. While impressed Oliver still didn't want to injury either of the boys they were inly teens after all.

"Listen kids you don't belong here, now get lost before you end up like him." Stated Oliver pointing over towards the still unconscious Travis Wild hoping to scare these kids away. He'd never been good with Thea but always assumed it was her, now he's not so sure because instead of running away the one with the black tee became enraged yelled out, "Were not kids", then turned and punched the wall. But instead of crippling from the hard and rough concrete it instead caved and turned to rubble.

Surprised but trying not to show it Oliver quickly aimed and shot an arrow and this inhuman kid. But it didn't get far before the one with the blades leapt forward slicing it to bits then distributed the residual movement by tucking and roll till he stood. _Alright not so harmless._ The teen got into a fighting stance and spoke to the other boy. "Superboy go retrieve Team Beta then meet me back here." _Superboy what type of name is that, it's worse then the hood._ 'Superboy' jumped into the other and rose about 15 feet in the air before he started to descend. That was all Oliver could take before he started to loose arrow after arrow, but every single one either was dodged or smashed to bits. Finally he got one threw the defenses and it stuck into his skin but he barley even flinched. Oliver met him eye to eye as he pulled the arrow out like it was a splinter and through it to the ground.

Just then 'Superboy' walked in supporting a person on each side and carrying another in his arms. "Zatanna, Artemis, Robin." The two on the shoulders perked up at hearing their names but the girl being carried didn't move. The boy, who the Hood aged to be only around 11-12 due to his small size, pulled himself onto his own weight.

"Meg'an, Rocket and KF are missing and Zatanna's out." Oliver took this interruption as his chance to make a get away, not thinking he'll be able to last another still needed information on them though so he made his way back up to the rafters and started recording the conversation below.

"I can't get an answer from B, our comms are cut off from the rest of the league too." 'Robin said franticly This time it was the blondes who stood and after her moving Oliver was able to determine she was holding a bow and quiver of her own.

"Wally can't be missing I-" she was cut off though as 'Superboy' stepped in front to silence her.

"I hear 7 sets of hearts but I only see six of us." Oliver froze in his spot but didn't have time to think things through before explosives hit inches from his head. Jumping away as arrows followed he notched his own and aimed one at each of his attackers and released. The boy effortlessly flipped out of the way but the archer was just a little to slow and got hit in the left leg crippling her. _Good to know not all these kids are indestructible._ More circular disc explosives were thrown and the youngest yelled. "Aqualad, Superboy, get them out of here."

"We leave no one behind."

"I'll keep big, bad and mysterious over here busy beside there is no way I can carry anyone like this."

"Are you sure," asked 'Aqualad' and the kid nodded "We shall calm you our location."

"Hey yelled Oliver "No ones-" but he couldn't finish because the boy ran forward and kicked him in the gut, hard, spots danced in his eyes and all the kids but 'Robin disappeared. Another circular disc came flying but instead of an instant mini explosive it stuck in the concrete and began to tick faster and faster until it exploded sending Oliver flying.

As he fell he tucked and rolled to absorb the energy and began hand to hand, but the kid smiled like he was waiting for this. Oliver went all out throwing punch after punch but it was all dodged and met back equally. Next Oliver did a sweeping kick taming to kick out his knees except 'Robin dodged it by doing two back handsprings into a back tuck. _Not going to work,_ Oliver went back to his bow as he grabbed an arrow from his quiver he realized it was his last. _I'm going to have to make this count. _He notched the arrow and fired within a second getting lucky that one finally made contact but instead of hitting a limb, when the kid tried to dodge it pierced his chest stopping him in his track. Blood was instant and everywhere.

"Felicity are you still there."

"Yea"

"Good need you to prep for surgery and a transfusion by the time I get back.

"Oh god Oliver what happened, are you ok?"

"I'm fine but the kid I have here isn't. He's losing blood fast so I'm going to need you to relax."

"Alright I'm breathing, realize we don't have his blood on stock and you can't give him yours it could kill him find out what type and I'll be ready when you get here." Turning off the comm he faced the kid and heard that he was whispering into his "I'm down and may not be coming back tell B I'm sorry." Then he faced Oliver and his face of pain was masked by one of hatred. "Your not going to survive you know, They will come and hunt you down till your so far gone you'll be scared of your own shadow.

"Come on kid your not in any position to be making threats." Oliver went to grab him but the kid struggled and tried to kick away but his efforts were wasted and strength drained.

"Were are you taking me?"

"Somewhere, now kid I need you blood type I'm going to do a transfusion."

"Not going to happen."

"What"

"If you think I'm going to tell you my blood type let alone let you stick something in me your out of your mind."

"Fine will do this the hard way."

Moving around Oliver was able to find some rope to tie the kid up and then blindfolded him and finally placed him on the bike. "You better not die on me."

"If you're really all for saving my life then I'll tell you a little secret. I have this bag in my back pocket filled with genetically enhanced blood cell. They will temporarily increase the reproduction rate in my cells. But the only way to get this out is for me to open the pocket, which I won't do until you give me an unopened needle and I do it my self. And one more thing if even one drop of blood doesn't go straight from that bag into my body, I'll make sure my face is the last one you see."


End file.
